


The Way You Are With Her

by Hallemcready



Series: Cockles Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Domestic, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, M/M, POV Jensen, Pining Jensen, mentions of the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallemcready/pseuds/Hallemcready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen quietly observes Misha with JJ, and it inspires a lot of feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Are With Her

**Author's Note:**

> The song described in this is what inspired this random drabble. 
> 
>  
> 
> No beta, I'm sorry for my mistakes and redundancies, it's also not as polished as I'd prefer. I'm the worst at self editing.

Jensen relished the feeling of 'home' that flowed over him as he entered the Collins residence in Los Angeles. He and Dani had been missing Misha, and his family, since they moved to Texas. The Collins had become such a large part of their lives that their absence was easily the hardest part of the move for the couple.

The decision to move hadn't been easy. They had all sat down together and discussed how they could make it work. Eventually they decided that Misha's home in Washington would become their new home base for much of the year, though they would keep their home in Los Angeles for occasions such as this.

Misha had graciously offered their home when he and Dani had decided to visit California during Jensen's week off filming. Jensen had jumped at the chance. Being around the man gave him a sense of calm that he never felt around anyone else in his life, save Dani.

Dani and Vicki were out having a day alone together. Jensen honestly wasn't sure if that meant shopping or causing mayhem to the degree he might have to bail them out later. You never could tell with them. Both women had a sharp wit and a sense of humor more on par with Misha's than his (though he knew they would vehemently disagree with that assessment). It's part of what he loved about all of them.

Jensen had gone out to pick up some steaks to grill later, leaving Misha with all of the children. Jensen half expected to come home to the house on fire, but all was quiet as he shut the front door behind himself. The serene state of Misha's home really shouldn't have surprised Jensen. Misha was amazing at everything he attempted, particularly being a father. Misha was the kind of father, _the kind of man_ , Jensen aspires to be in so many ways.

He put his purchases away in the impressive kitchen while again taking in that feeling of 'safe', of belonging somewhere. Jensen took a deep breath and let the clean and slightly spicy scent of the Collins home fill him with peace.

Jensen knows Misha had a lot to do with the design of this house. Even handcrafting the dining table he laid the grocery bags on. It's equal parts beautiful and unique. It was so very like Misha that it almost felt like a glimpse of the man's soul. It's solid, dark wood, carved in a way to highlight it's natural imperfections, showcasing them, making them the best part of the table.

Jensen had long since stopped being surprised by the intimate thoughts Misha inspired in him. The only real problem he had now was keeping them from unintentionally rolling off his tongue. He was comfortable with waxing poetic in his own thoughts, or in private, but sometimes it was hard to control his mouth. He especially had to beware of it during inopportune moments, like in front of fans or at cons. How he feels about Misha, or anything that personal really, is something he wants to keep for himself. Though he'll admit, he finds himself admiring the unabashed and brave way Misha can share so much of himself with his fans, even if it's hidden in humor and half truths, with really everyone he meets.

After taking in the serene quiet of the space, Jensen notices music coming from the direction of the bedrooms. It was turned down low, but he recognized it as a song he had heard before. It was a gorgeous cover of '[Somewhere Over the Rainbow' ](http://youtu.be/w_DKWlrA24k). It was lovely and he couldn't help smiling to himself as he made his way quietly down the hallway.

As he rounded the corner he saw the door on his left, West's room, was left ajar. He gently pushed it open enough to see both Collins children sound asleep on the boy's bed. They were dead to the world, faces smushed into the mattress, a tangle of limbs, it was one of the most adorable sights he'd ever seen.

Two thoughts quickly passed through Jensen's mind. Firstly, Misha and Vicki made beautiful children; followed immediately by the realization that the music was coming from the door across the hall, from Maison's room.

Jensen quietly closed the door over and made his way to the one cracked open across the hall. He found himself smiling at the child's art adorning the dark wood as pushed it open just enough to see Misha holding JJ asleep in his arms as he rocked her in the glider. The music played from a small stereo on the floor and he could just barely hear his friend as he sang along in a soothing voice. JJ's face was scrunched up in sleep, the way she got when she was cranky or teething. He realized, with a pang of empathy, that it must have taken a while to get all the children to nap.

Jensen found he was almost floored by the wave of affection he felt as he watched the blue eyed man holding his child. It was reminiscent of the feelings he associated with the first time he saw Dani's face still soft with sleep the first morning after they had moved in together. Or the awe he felt when he saw her in her wedding dress for the first time.

Other memories, different but still significant flashed through Jensen's mind. He recalled when he had fallen asleep sprawled out on the couch in Misha's trailer the first time, waking up to find that the man had covered him with a throw blanket, and then spent the night with his limbs uncomfortably folded into the only other place to sleep, as his trailer was much smaller than Jensen's, the recliner opposite him.

That same warmth rushed through him now as he watched two of the most important people in his life a few moments longer, savoring how perfect it all was. He smiled to himself once more before sneaking back to the kitchen to marinate the steaks for later, maybe crack a beer and read a few emails while he waited for Misha.

Misha... the man who was so many things to him he sometimes couldn't wrap his mind around it all.

Some time later the man Jensen couldn't help thinking about finally emerged from the darkened hallway, moving quietly so as not to wake any of the children. Jensen smiled at Misha, taking in his slightly tired but adorably happy face. The sight of his creased clothes where JJ had slept on him, and most likely drooled on him too, should not have made him so happy, but it did.

Misha met his smile with one of own rare, blindingly beautiful ones.

Jensen found himself up off the barstool before he had the conscience thought to do so. He wrapped Misha in a tight hug, one Misha returned with fervor, despite his obvious confusion.

Misha's voice, rough from singing to JJ, rumbled in his ear, "everything alright J?" Misha ran his fingers through the hair at the base of skull, lightly scratching, a soft touch in counterpoint to the bruising embrace.

Jensen tried not to let the tremble that ran through his body become too obvious. He cleared his throat without pulling away, and answered, "yeah man. Just... thank you. Thanks for everything. Being here again? It's all... just really fucking perfect. Ya know?"

Jensen felt Misha smile against his neck. Misha's fingers pulling Jensen in even tighter, "yeah, I know exactly what you mean."


End file.
